Welcome to the Band
by D-MINI-Q
Summary: -AU- 18 year old Soul Eater, the lead singer of a band called Lonely Shadows hits a bump in the road and must search for a replacement for an old band member before they go on tour. They stumble across 17 year old Maka Albarn at a karaoke joint and try to have her join. But little do they know that she has stage fright. Can the band help her overcome it? Rated T for language! R&R!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Soul Eater or ANY of the songs that will be presented in this story or any further stories.**

**Warning: This story is rated T because of the high value of strong language and cursing. That is all. Thank you and enjoy!**

**~Welcome to the Band~**

**Chapter One**

* * *

**Maka POV:**

I slowly open my forest green eyes only to be greeted by the brightness of sunlight hitting my face. I pull myself out of bed and start heading towards the bathroom to take a shower. Just when I was about to walk out of my room, my phone rang. Shifting around, I grab my phone and answer it.

"Hello"

"_Moring Maka, I hope that I didn't interrupt anything that you were doing_." Tsubaki said on the other line.

Tsubaki has been my best friend since I started high school in my freshmen year. She's like a mother to me, considering that I live with my sorry-excuse for a father that is never home, always drunk, and going around fucking every woman he can get his dick in. She's always been there for me and always helping me when my own father wasn't or couldn't take the _'time'_ out of his everyday life.

"N-no, don't be silly. You aren't interrupting anything. What did you need?"

"_Actually, I was wondering if you wanted to go hang out with some friends at this new place that just opened yesterday."_

"Sure, what is it?"

"_It's a karaoke place. People say that it is a fun way to hang out. I wanted to ask you because I didn't want you to be lonely today and I know how you stage fright, but yet you love to sing. So I thought that was a great way to get out and have some fun. What do you say?"_

It's true that I do love to sing and enjoy doing it, but it's also true that I get stage fright whenever there's a crowd. I think that Tsubaki, Kim, Jackie and the others are the only ones that have ever heard my sing, but that wasn't because I sang in front of them. No. They heard sing one day and I didn't even know they were there listening. How embarrassing. But I can't ruin Tsubaki's fun, not after what she did for me.

"Yeah, I will go with you guys to do some karaoke. Why not, it should be fun."

"_Are you sure you want to, because if you don't then we can always find something else to do."_

"No, it's fine. Umm . . . can you come and pick me up, because I have no clue where it is."

"_Sure. I will see you in a little bit. Bye!"_

"Bye."

I closed my phone and continued back towards my shower with my close in hand. Twisting the faucet one direction to make the water turn hot, I hop in the shower and start to clean myself. After I shower, I start to get dressed and head towards the kitchen where I make myself and bowl of cereal. Once I finished eating, I grab my bowl with my spoon and place them in the sink, where I washed them. Next I walk towards the living, sit on my couch and watch a little bit of television, just until Tsubaki get here. Not even a full ten minutes of waiting and Tsubaki comes and knocks at my door with her car in my driveway.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Coming!" I say while walking towards my door and opening to revile my best friend, Tsubaki.

"Hey! Are you ready to go?" She asks.

She's wearing dark blue boot-cut jeans, a loose purple T-shirt with a star in the middle and light purple converse to match. Her hair is in its usual ponytail, has on earrings and a necklace that are star shape to pie everything together nicely.

I was wearing black mini skirt, a not so loose red T-shirt that said _'CODE RED' _in white. My hair was down with a thin black headband instead of its usual pigtails, and red ankle converse. On one arm I had two rubber bracelets. One said 'I am music' and the other one said 'Paramore Rocks'.

"Yeah!" I tried to sound happy about so I wouldn't worry her.

"Kay! The car is down stairs in the parking lot." Tsubaki said with a voice full of energy.

Well, I guess there is no going back now, don't worry you got this. Alright, next stop karaoke.

**Soul POV:**

"Urgh . . . Tell me again, why are we doing this?" I asked.

"Because you heard what Stein stated. Kidd answer.

"Why don't you enlighten me, since you're so smart. I said sarcastically to him. Then he lightly growled.

"He said that Miss Yumi was looking through our rating and saw that they were starting to go down ever since Karla left. She told Stein and he suggested that we need a new female band member so ratings won't go decrease any lower." Kidd informed me.

"Yeah, and by the way it was your fault for letting that happen. Just to let you know." Black Star added.

"_My_ fault! How so?" I asked him.

"Well, if you wouldn't have broken up with her so harsh then she probably wouldn't have left." Black Star replied.

"Oh, so you're blaming it all on me. Huh? If you didn't want her to leave then why didn't you go out with her?" I asked him.

"BECAUSE A GOD LIKE ME WOULD NEVER DO THAT TO HIS BEST FRIEND! HAHAHA . . ." Black Star yelled.

"Whatever." Was all I said until Kidd decided to speak.

"It doesn't matter who fault it was. All that matters right now is to find a new singer who can take Karla's place, and Liz suggested we go to the new karaoke place so we wouldn't have to pay for any additions."

"Yeah whatever, it's not like I care." Where the last words I said before everyone went quiet.

We were all quiet for the rest of the ride there. The car came to a stop in front of a karaoke place and got out (wearing disguises of course). Outside waiting was our hair and fashion specialists. Liz and Patty.

"Hello~" Patty greeted in her normal cheer full voice.

"Hey guys, what's up?" Liz asked us while giving each of us a hug.

"Nothing much." I said bluntly.

"Anyway, are there any good people so far?" Kidd asked.

"No, not yet, but there should be considering it's a Saturday and close to lunch. Plus I heard that they have amazing food here." Liz said walking in.

The rest of us followed and sat at a table near the stage so we could have a better view. We all got glasses of water while we watch many people go up on stage and singing along to their favorite song.

**Maka POV:**

I was sitting down at a table near the front and just watched the many people going up one at a time and singing like there was no tomorrow. Even Tsubaki went up and sang a couple of songs before it started getting packed. Tsubaki came walking towards me with some drinks in her hand.

"Here you go Maka." Tsubaki said and handing me a drink that looked like water.

"Thanks Tsubaki." I replied to her while taking a sip. Yep, it was water, but she usually gets me a Coke or a Pepsi. Wonder why she didn't, and like as if she read my mind or something, she answered my question.

"I got you water instead of soda because I wouldn't want your throat to start to itch when you sing."

I started to choke on the water and almost did a sip take when I hear what she said.

"WHAT! Tsubaki you know how I have stage fright when I sing." I said shocked that she would do something like that to me.

"I know you do, but if you would just let me finish my story before you started to choke and yell at me, then you would've known what I was going to say." Said Tsubaki.

"Alright then, go ahead and finish your so wonderful story." I said sarcastically.

"Thank you. I was going to say that this place has little studios that you can go into and sing without anyone else knowing who are. Plus no one will be able to hear or see you sing. It's almost like being at home in your bedroom. So what do you say?" She said while holding her hand out to me.

I just looked at her hand and thought 'What the hell' and grabbed her hand. She led me somewhere towards the back and stopped in front of a door. She opened it to revile a small like box room with a television and a microphone. I walked in the room looking around then turn to see Tsubaki giving me a thumb up. Since this is my first time at a karaoke, I asked my best friend for help.

"Hey Tsubaki, what song should I choose?" I asked her to see a smile spread across her face, but it looked more like a smirk.

She walked up to me and turned around facing the screen of the television where the words come up and browse through it. After a minute are so, she picked a song and moved to the side so I could see it. I almost laugh of it. She always said that this song reminds her of me and always brings the joy out of me, with that she left the room. The music started up and I waited for the lyrics to show up.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Soul Eater or ANY of the songs that will be presented in this story or any further stories.**

**Warning: This story is rated T because of the high value of strong language and cursing. That is all. Thank you and enjoy!**

**~Welcome to the Band~**

**Chapter Two**

* * *

**Soul POV:**

I was waiting for drinks for myself and the others along with Black Star. We both were waiting until Black Star saw a girl with a black hair in a ponytail and a loose purple T-shirt with a star in the middle. I guess she was getting a drink for someone else because she was getting two. While she was waiting for her drink, Black Star thought it was a good idea to go and talk to her. I tried to talk him out but he was already over there in less than a second. He's only been over there for a total of ten seconds and he was already making her laugh up a storm. Then after a couple of minutes her drinks came and she left. Black Star came walking back with a big smile on his face.

"What was that about back there?" I asked him with a grin on my face, ready to laugh for what he was going to say next.

"That, right there Soul is my new dream girl . . . Tsubaki." He said like he was in dreamland or something.

"I would hate to burst your bubble but do you even know if she's single or has a boyfriend somewhere?" I questioned him, but he smile only grew wider and it sort of freaked me out. I have never seen Black Star smile that wide in . . . Actually I've never seen him smile that big before.

"No, she is completely single and I THE GREAT BLACK STAR HAS GOT HER PHONE NUMBER! HAHAHA . . . SCORE!"

"Yea congratulations," I said with sarcasm in my voice with a fake smile to go along, then stopped and dropped my smile completely, "now help me with the drinks."

Black Star grabbed half of the drinks while I grabbed the rest of it and headed towards of table where the others are. Then we sat down and waited for the next person to go on stage.

"Okay next we have someone who wishes not to come out. So instead of seeing her sing, we are just going to listen. So why don't you take this time to dance, talk, or just relax." The DJ said. Then I saw the same girl that Black Star was talking to earlier and give a thumb up to him. He nodded and put the song on.

**Maka POV:**

**(Misery Business by Paramore)**  
** Bold=Maka**

**I'm in the business of misery; let's take it from the top**  
**She's got a body like an hourglass that's ticking like a clock**  
**It's a matter of time before we all run out**  
**But when I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth**

The adrenaline was rushing through my body and I felt my hips move on their own with the beat of the song.

**I waited eight long months, she finally set him free**  
**I told him I couldn't lie; he was the only one for me**  
**Two weeks and we caught on fire**  
**She's got it out of me but I wear the biggest smile**

I sang and smiled at the last line.

**Whoa, I never meant to brag**  
**But I got him where I want him now**  
**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**  
**To seal it all away from you now**

I closed my eyes and sang, then I reopened my eyes and looking at the screen.

**But God, does it feel so good**  
**'Cause I got him where I want him now**  
**And if you could then you know you would**  
**'Cause God, it just feels so**  
**It just feels so good**

For the first time in a long time, I don't feel afraid of sing.

**Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change**  
**Once a whore, you're nothing more, I'm sorry, that'll never change**  
**And about forgiveness we're both supposed to have exchanged**  
**I'm sorry honey nut I passed it up, now look this way**

**Soul POV:**

**Well there's a million other girls who do it just like you**  
**Looking as innocent as possible to get to who they want**  
**And what they like, it's easy if you do it right**  
**Well I refuse, I refuse, I refuse**

The song started it off strong and confident. For someone who scared to sing in front of people she sure didn't show it.

**Whoa, I never meant to brag**  
**But I got him where I want him now**  
**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**  
**To seal it all away from you now**

**But God, does it feel so good**  
**'Cause I got him where I want him right now**  
**And if you could then you know you would**  
**'Cause God, it just feels so**  
**It just feels so good**

I thought she was pretty good. When I looked over at the girls you could see that they enjoyed it, they even started to sing along. Then took a glance over to the boys and they looked at me with the same expression. Since we're all so close, it was we can read each other's mind, and we all were thinking the same thing.

**I watched his wildest dreams come true**  
**And not one of them involving you**  
**Just watch my wildest dreams come true**  
**Not one of them involving**

**Whoa, I never meant to brag**  
**But I got him where I want him now**  
**Whoa, I never meant to brag**  
**But I got him where I want him now**  
**Whoa, it was never my intention to brag**  
**To seal it all away from you now**

The song coming to an end and I decided ask the DJ on who sang this song. Since she didn't come out and show herself. (A/N: If you guys are wondering on how Soul knows it a girl who's sing then let my enlighten you. First it's a girl with sings this song, and if you don't know then look it up. Second, when Maka sings you can just tell that's it's a girl.)

**But God, does it feel so good**  
**'Cause I got him where I want him now**  
**And if you could then you know you would**  
**'Cause God, it just feels so**  
**It just feels so good**

Once the song was over I quickly got up and went straight to the DJ. I had to push myself through the crowd of people who were signing up to sing next. After a few minutes or so, I finally came up to the DJ.

"Yo what's up, you want to give a try too?" The DJ asked me.

"Na man, I'm here because I wanted to know who sang a while ago." I answered.

"Oh, you mean the chick that rocked Misery Business by Paramore?" He asked. I only nod; he only smiled and looked at a list. His smile grew wider while he took out a pencil with some paper, and began to write something down. When he was finished, he looked at me and gave me the paper.

"Her name is Maka Albarn." He said while handing me the paper.

"Do you know what she looks like?" I asked hoping to get a yes and a description.

"Sorry dude, but I don't think she even knows that she sang in front of an audience." He replied, but I think since he saw that I was confused he decided to explain it more to me. "Okay listen, what so great about this place is not because of the food. It's because people who like to sing but don't like to sing in front of a crowd can go into this booth. The booth is just like any other booth in this place, but what's so special about it, is that when someone sings, their voice gets projected onto the outside speakers. So long story short she can be sing and she wouldn't even know it, and since its sound proof from the inside-out she can't even hear herself sing. But like I said her best friend signed her up and probably didn't even tell her about it." He explained.

"Where can I find this 'special booth' you speak of?" I asked.

"If you go down that hallway and take a right there should by booth number one, she should be in there." The DJ said, pointing to the direction of where the booth is. I thank him and make me way over it. I reached all the way to the door of booth one and grab the door handle. I turned it and opened it slowly to revile the inside of the room.

"Maka Albarn."


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Soul Eater or ANY of the songs that will be presented in this story or any further stories.**

**Warning: This story is rated T because of the high value of strong language and cursing. That is all. Thank you and enjoy!**

**~Welcome to the Band~**

**Chapter Three**

* * *

**Soul POV:**

"Maka Albarn."

When I heard no response, I opened the door a little wider and saw that the booth was empty. I looked at the door and saw that it said ten.

"What the HELL!"

Great Soul, no you are losing it. How the HELL do you get one mixed up with ten! I mean come on there is a fucking zero at the end! Geez Soul, you are the biggest idiot and might I say a cool one at that. I turned around and started looking at the numbers that were written on the doors all the way down to one. During my quest to booth one I accidently run into a girl with ashy-blond hair and big, beautiful, forest green colored eyes. She wore a red shirt, black mini skirt, and red ankle converse. Once I bump into her she stumbles back.

"I am sorry, I didn't see you." She said even though it wasn't her fault. She just walks pass me without taking a glance up to see who was the one that bumped into her.

I watched her walk off, and then headed towards my destination. I found the room and knock on the door. After a couple of seconds the door opened and a girl around thirteen or fourteen answered. I just stared at her and she did the same. We're like in a trance of some sort. She finally broke the silence by saying:

"Can I help you?"

"Uhhhh . . . Is your name by any chance Maka?" I asked wondering if she was her, then how a voice can come from a small girl like her.

"Ummm . . . No, I'm Brianna, and you are . . . Who?" She asked me.

When she told me that she wasn't who I was looking for I felt a little disappointed and embarrassed. First off, I'm disappointed because I probably missed my chance of finding this Maka person. Second, I was embarrassed that I asked a child such a stupid question. She probably saw how disappointed I was and thought of something. Then she spoke again:

"If it helps, there was a girl here earlier before me. Maybe she's the one you're looking for?"

My eyes lit up and my gaze whet back to the girl waiting her answer. I looked at her so she knew I was listening.

"The girl I saw had her hair down, wore a red shirt, with matching converse, and a black mini skirt. I didn't get to see the color of her eyes she had two bracelets on side of her arm. I don't know of that helps or not, but she was here before me."

I was shocked. I couldn't believe it. That's the girl I ran into and just walked off. I tried to regain my cool that I lost right there. But I guess it didn't work because the little girl was laughing at me.

"You're . . . funny . . . You know that!" She said in between laughs. I just looked at her dumbfounded, and she laughed even harder. She was now rolling on the ground. I quickly said my 'thanks' and bolted back into the crowd of people in search of my friends and the Maka chick.

I looked around the place for almost fifteen minutes, looking for any sign of her and found nothing. She probably already left by now. I might as well head back to the table with the guys.

I found them still sitting at the table and made my way over to them. I glared that them while taking a seat for myself. They didn't even move and help me. What a bunch of lazy asses. Black Star was looking at a piece of paper with ten digits on it. I guessing it was the girl form earlier number. He looked so happy, that it even freaked me out. I can believe some girl can make a man like Black Star so fucking happy, it was weird.

Then Kidd is having his normal breakdowns when something is not symmetrical, because of his OCD problem. This time it seems he's not crying over symmetry, but something totally different. The twins were trying to help him calm down like usual. I honestly didn't care one way or another, it was pretty much _normal_ for him to do something like that, so I didn't pay any attention. I looked over at Black Star who still has his gaze on the paper. So I decided to help him out.

"Hey Black Star, if you like this girl, like you say you do then why don't you ask her out?"

"No way Soul, I'm like you who just goes up and ask random chicks out because their hot. You remember what happened with Karla?" He asked.

"Random chicks? What the hell, I don't do that." I protested

"Oh right, so it wasn't you who went up and asked her out when you first looked at her. Then you did?" He said. Now he's teasing me. I show him.

"Oh yeah, well at least I'm not afraid of asking someone out. Unlike someone." I said. It seemed to do the trick, because Black Star pulled out his phone.

"I'LL SHOW YOU A GOD LIKE ME IS NEVER AFAIRD OF ANYTHING!" He yelled and started to punch in some numbers. He waited for a while until someone picked up the phone.

"_Hello?"_

"Hey is this Tsubaki?"

"_Yes it is, and you are . . .?"_

"Black Star, the guy for earlier."

"_Oh yeah, how can I help you?"_

"Well, I was wondering if . . . Maybe you can . . . Umm . . . hang out tomorrow?" He said. I started to laugh but tried to keep it in. I even had to cover my mouth with my hand. Damn, this chick has to be hot to make Black Star this nervous.

"_Uhh, sure. I would love to, but I got to see if my friend has anything planned."_

"Great, and don't worry about your friend, I got a friend who is going to tag along with me. So it will be like a double date, even though they don't know each other. Meet me here again tomorrow then?"

"_Sure. Bye!"_

"Bye!" Then he hung up. I growled at him because I knew he was talking about me who will be going with him tomorrow. I yelled at him and he just laughed. He said something about finding a new member and to do it for the band. I growled even louder than before and he continued to laugh. Stupid idiot. We eventually stopped and started chatting with him like bros do.

'_I guess I'll have to look for this Maka another time.'_ I thought. We hanged out for a little bit longer then left the joint and went home.

**Maka POV:**

We were diving home from the karaoke place. I didn't know what the too call it. I couldn't call it a bar even though it looked like one, but then again there was a little diner place in there too. It was like two into one. Anyway on our way to me house, Tsubaki got a call and being the friend I am, I didn't want to intervene with that. So I turned the other way and looked out the window. After some time she hung up.

"Hey Maka, do you have anything planned for tomorrow?"

"No, why do you ask?" I asked her.

"Great because we are going back to the karaoke bar or diner, or whatever it is."

"WHAT! Are you insane? I don't want to be the third wheel!" I yelled at her.

"Come on, it will be fun, and beside you would be the third anything. You want to know why?"

"I'm afraid of you'll say_ 'if'_ I say yes." I told her firmly.

"Great! You are going on a blind date with me! Isn't that excited?" She cheered.

"Kill me now. Please." I mutter mostly to myself.

"What did you say?"

N-Nothing." I said like I was happy. Of course it was a fake but Tsubaki could never tell the difference.

Anyway the rest of the trip we talked about random stuff and had a few laughs. We finally reached my house and Tsubaki told she would pick me up tomorrow. I walked up to my house and unlocked the door. I walked in, locking the door back up after I entered and went to my room to take a long nap.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry about the crappy story. I had a lot on my mind. I hope this chapter didn't ruin the story. I'll try better next time. If you guys are wondering why I spell 'Kidd' instead 'Kid is so you won't be confused. Thank you for the reviews! I really appreciate them! Also if you like a song and want me to post it up in the next few chapters then review! I'll try and see what I can do! Until then, this is a good bye to all of you! Bye~ :D**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Soul Eater or ANY of the songs that will be presented in this story or any further stories.**

**Warning: This story is rated T because of the high value of strong language and cursing. That is all. Thank you and enjoy!**

**~Welcome to the Band~**

**Chapter Four**

* * *

**Maka POV:**

I woke up to the sound of my cell phone going off from Tsubaki. I grabbed my phone as fast as I could and answered it.

"Hello"

"_Maka, are you just now getting up. Come on we got to get going quickly. By the way can you please open your door, I've been outside for nearly five minutes."_ She said quickly.

"Why so early?"

"_It's not early, it's almost 12:30."_

"Really? I'm too tired. Why don't you just go by yourself?" I looked at me clock to see that it indeed read 12:28. Still talking to Tsubaki, I walked over to the living room so I could answer the door.

"_Because I don't want Black Star's friend to be the third wheel, and besides it might be nice for you to go out and meet someone."_ She said. I was now by my front door to see Tsubaki in a yellow and white sun dress with some white flats.

"I told you already, I'm not looking for a relationship right now." I said back to the last time I was in one . . . And let's just say that it didn't go so well, but Tsubaki or anyone else knows about it. They just think that I don't like dating. "And don't you think that the sundress is a little too much for a place like . . . to where ever we are going to."

"I know but you need to start dating, look at me I'm dating . . . sort of . . . You are a 15 year old lady who lives by herself in an apartment, but yet you don't have a boyfriend. I mean come on Maka, your 16th birthday is in two more months, and F.Y.I. we are going back to that karaoke diner . . . bar . . . whatever it is. Plus I like this dress." She told me.

"Whatever helps you sleep at night, and _'hanging out'_ doesn't count as a date. Plus I too tired to get up." I told her ready to fell asleep on the couch.

"If you were really that tired then why did you answer the door?"

"That's not what I mean, and you know it."

"Maka you are going even if I have to dress you myself." Tsubaki said in a determined tone.

"You wouldn't dare." I shot back up and ran into my room with Tsubaki right behind me. I tried to lock my door but I wasn't quick enough. Tsubaki came in and started to look through my closet. I thought that was weird. I mean she just came in and the first thing she does is go into my closet. After a few minutes she came out with many different clothes. She stared at me with a look in her eye that meant she wasn't kidding around. Next thing I now she's throwing them at me say to put them on, and me screaming a no. This is going to take a while.

**Soul POV:**

"So, what do you think we should do about her?" I asked the guys after I told them everything that happened yesterday at the bar or at least that's what Black Star calls it.

"I think we are just wasting our time looking for some chick who doesn't even want to be found out!" Black Star yelled.

"Humm . . . Black Star's right, it's only logical that she doesn't want to be found." Kidd added.

"Okay now I'm worried. But seriously, where are we going to find a girl with that kind of voice?" I asked.

"Humm . . . now Soul you got a very good point . . . "Kidd said rethinking it and I smirked. "But still we got nothing on the girl expect what she looks like."

"Actually we got a name. Maka, Maka Albarn is her name." I stated.

"Maka Albarn? That name sounds very familiar, but I can't remember where I heard it from." Black Star said thinking and scratching the back of his head.

"Do you know her?" Kidd asks.

"I can't say for sure I do, but the name rings a bell." Was his response back.

"Well that's a surprise. Who now you had any bells?" I joked with him.

"Shut up man. It's not funny." He said and looked at his phone. Then his expressed change, it almost looked like he was late or something important happened. "SHIT! WERE LATE! Come on Soul!"

Black Star got up, grabbed me by the arm and started to pull me out the door. But before he could do that I yell at Kidd, Liz, and Patty to try and find the girl. We got into the car and started to put some disguises on. Black Star put on a baseball cap with some shades. I just pulled over a black hoodie and stuck in dark brown colored contacts. Our clothes really didn't matter. All we needed to do was cover our facial features most of the time. When we got to the joint it was packed. It must be because today was Sunday. When we walked in Black Star sat at an empty table near the bar and looking out.

**Maka POV:**

After the horrible way of getting tackled, and forced into some clothes that Tsubaki made me wear was over. Tsubaki manage to get me into my favorite red and black plaid skirt and a white blouse. Which I protested but she said to would go together nicely. She wanted to do my hair, but I told her I could do it myself. So it's now in two pigtails as usual because I'm really trying to impress someone. So I said 'What the heck.' and left like that and put on my black combat boots. Then we left for my worst nightmare. (A/N: I really need to think of a name for it.) When we got there Tsubaki went to go get us some water and I'm guessing she saw her 'date' because she started dragging me towards a table with two guys.

"Hello Black Star" Tsubaki greeted.

Black Star looked up and smiled. Wait I remember him. "Hi Tsubaki and" Then he looked at me and looked shock, even with his shades on. ". . . You . . ."

"Black Star is that really you?" I asked him as shocked as he was. He smiled while nodding his head and laughed. Tsubaki was looking at the two of us all weird like.

"Wait do you two know each other or something?" Tsubaki asked with a confused face.

Black Star stopped laughing and started to explain to her. "We were childhood friends back then, and Maka ended up moving away with her parents in the seventh grade. I don't know why though, but I never thought you would be living here, in Death City?"

"Yeah why not, it's a nice city and has great schools. So why wouldn't I?" I said.

"Some old Maka I see. Always thinks of school and not enough fun." He said and looked across form him to see another guy who was looking at me in shock when Black Star said my name. "Hey Soul is this girl the one you saw yesterday?"

"Yeah." Was his response to Black Star and he looked at me. Ten asked: "Are you Maka Albarn?"

"Umm . . . Yes?" I uncertainly said and wonder why he knows my name. "And you are . . . Who?"

He took out his hand so I could shake it, which I did and he introduced himself. "I'm Soul Eater, you probably know from where because I'm so famous."

"Who now? Sorry but I've never heard of you before. Have you Tsubaki?" I turned to my friend who just shrugged her shoulders. I'm guessing that it hurt his ego because he looked hurt and surprised.

"Are you saying that you've never heard of us before? How is that even possible? We are one of the most popular bands that were ever created." He said, and then sighed when he saw that I was still confused. "Listen here, we are in a band called the Lonely Shadows, I'm the lead singer, and lead guitarist. Black Star over there is mostly on the drums and we got another one who plays bass. We use to have four members but she left and when she did leave; our band stared to go downhill. So instead of doing auditions we thought it would be a good idea to come here and look. That way we could save money. Then we heard your voice and we knew that you could fill our missing member's spot. So what do you say?"

"Well first off, it sounds like you guys are in a boy band some why do you need a female in the band?" I asked.

"Actually our recent band member was a girl. Her name was Karla Ennis." When he said her name my eyes wider from shock.

**Soul POV:**

Maka's eyes widen like in shocked then she asked: "Do you have a picture of her?"

"Uhhh . . . No, I don't have one right now. Black Star do you have one?" I asked him.

"Oh yeah, it's not a full picture though. It's mostly like a group photo." He said while grabbing his wallet and pulling out the picture and handing it to me from across the table.

"Does she have any siblings?" Maka asked. I shook my hand and gave her the photo. She took it and looked at the photo. Then a small but noticeable gasp escaped her mouth, and she said one last word that confused all of us.

"Catherine Ennis."

* * *

**Sorry for the long story. I just wanted to get that part over with. So if you didn't get because I suck at writing then let me give you a quick review. Black Star and Maka are childhood friends until she moved away in the seventh grade. Now this Karla Ennis is the same person who Maka called Catherine Ennis. Sorry if that was confusing to you. Yu will see what I mean later when I explain in the next chapter. I think. But either way you will see how Catherine or Karla is connected to the reason why Maka has stage fright. Anyway, now I need your help. I have an OC person and I need a name for him. Yes it is a male person. So in the reviews, put in a guy's name and I will post it. Thank you for the reviews. Bye~ :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Soul Eater or ANY of the songs that will be presented in this story or any further stories.**

**Warning: This story is rated T because of the high value of strong language and cursing. That is all. Thank you and enjoy!**

**~Welcome to the Band~**

**Chapter Five**

* * *

**Soul POV:**

"Catherine Ennis." Maka said.

"Who? No this is Karla. Who's Catherine?" I asked her but she was still out of it.

"Tell me, was her hair always black?" She asks and completely ignores my questions.

"N-no, she dyed it recently. Why? Do you know her?" I asked another question but she looked too shocked to even answer.

"N-no, I don't . . . It's-It's just that she re-reminds me of a fri-friend. T-that's all." She stuttered, giving me back the photo and getting up from her seat. "I'm sorry but I think it would be best to leave now. Excuse me." With that she left from the table and to the outside world. I looked at Black Star to see that he had the same expression along with Tsubaki. A face of confusion.

**Maka POV:**

I walked out and all the way home. When I got home, I went straight to the window and opened it. I stuck my head out and breathed in a deep breath and exhaled it out, repeatedly. Until I heard a knock at my door. I walked over to it and opened it, to my surprise see Soul I think that's what his name is. (A/N: Soul still has his disguise on.)

"What are you doing here and how did you get my address?" I asked a little irritated that he was here.

"Well when you're super famous little me you get connections-"

"Tsubaki gave is to you didn't she?" I asked interrupting him. He stayed silent and gestured to me for him to come in. I opened the door wider and he walked passed me and into the living room.

"You live here? By yourself?" He asked. Looking around the apartment and snooping everywhere. I had to cut him off at the two rooms and the end of the hallway.

"Actually I live here with my father but since he doesn't come around as often, Tsubaki is convinced that I live alone. I mean my father still pays for it and his name is on the lease, but it's most me living here. The other room down the hall is his, and I haven't seen him for a month now. So I pretty sure he's not even in the city and more. Probably explains why I've been get checks lately." I muttered the last part to myself.

"That sucks. Why don't you live with your mother then?" He asks.

"I can't because one: my father has custody over me and two: . . . my mom died." I said then looking away trying not to make any eye contact.

"Oh, I'm sorry. How long has she been deceased?" He asked.

"For almost a year now." I said still trying not to make any eye contact. He stayed silent and walked towards me. He brought me into a bear hug like he it was nothing. I hesitant at first but slowly put my arms around him and returned the hug. I've never been hugged by the opposite before; because my father was never home to give me one. So having this strange guy come and just hug me is a new experience. I kind of like it. After a few seconds of hugging we separated and things got awkward.

"So, um . . . Why did you run out like that, when you saw a picture of Karla?" He asked. I sighed deeply.

"You don't know a lot about her do you?" I said looking at him. He looked back and took off his hoodie to relive his messy, snow white hair. I stared at his hair like I was in a trance then waved his hand in front of my face.

"Hello? Is anyone there?" He asked teasing me. I snapped out of my trance and looked him the eyes to only see that they were dark crimson shade of red. I'm guessing that he took out his contacts. Again I was in a trance, but this time in a deeper one. His eyes looked so soothing and so calm that it calmed me. "Hello Maka, Hello . . ."

"Uhhh? Did you say something?" I asked snapping out my trance and back to the real world around me.

"Yes, I did. Do you want me to repeat myself?" He asked sarcastically and I only nodded. He looked annoyed and sighed deeply. "Okay, listen this time," He saw that I he had my full attention and started again. "I would like to know, first: how do you know about Karla-" "Catherine" I corrected him. "Fine, _Catherine_? Second: why you don't want to join the band?"

"Okay first I'll start with the easiest question. I didn't say that I won't join your band, you just assume." I put my hand up so he wouldn't comment. "Now that I think about I probably wouldn't have join anyway because I have a severe case of stage fright. If you are going to ask why, it's because Catherine made me humiliate myself at a seventh grade talent show. That is how I know her." I stated to Soul who was now sitting on my couch confused but knows what I meant.

"How? Why?" That's was all he could say.

"It all started back in Japan. That's where I lived since I was born and where I made friends with Black Star and Catherine".

_**##~Flashback~##**_

"_Maka! Maka! I have great news!" I heard my friend Catherine call. I turned around to see her running towards me. She has dark, curly, shoulder length brown hair with light brown eyes. Her light skin matching with her light blue shirt, black skirt uniform, and white shoes to match._

"_Hey Catherine, what's up and what great news do you have?" I asked her and she just smiled._

"_I entered the seventh grade talent show that is held in three days from now!" She said happily. She always wanted to be a singer and thought that this talent show can help her do that._

"_And I also entered you to do it as well!" She told me in a very excited voice. I looked at her and smiled. I love to sing but never bothered to become a singer. My mom wanted me to be a doctor like her, but I told her I wanted to be lawyer. That way I could help people like my momma does, but in a different way. So I tried my best in school and only thought of becoming one._

"_That's great, but why did you do that?" I asked. She calmed down and explained why she did it._

"_I did it because I know how beautiful your voice is, and since you don't want to become a singer I thought that it would just be fun thing to do. So I signed you up."_

"_That would be a fun thing to do. Wait, which means I only got three days to practice a song." I said with panic in my voice._

"_Don't worry; I have to practice a song too. So we can go to the park and whenever we get a chance and just practice singing until the talent show."_

"_Oh, okay then. Does that mean you want practice tomorrow at the park?" I asked._

"_Sure! See you then, I got to go home and pick a song to sing. Bye!" She said and waved at me while I was going to opposite direction. When I got into my neighborhood, I saw Black Star; he's been my friend since I first moved here. He was outside playing with a stick. I don't know why he was but I walked over to him to tell him the news. _

"_Hey Baka!" That's the little nickname I gave him because of the way he acts most of the time._

"_Hey Maka! How are you?" He asked but with a weird look on his face because he saw how happy I was. "And what's with your face? It looks happy."_

"_I'm happy because one of my friends entered me in the talent show that's in three days at my school! It's also free to everybody that wants to go. So you can come! Are you happy? I am! Now I have to go find a song . . . Got to go. Bye Black Star, I will see you in three days!" I yelled and ran off home, which was just across from each other. Black Star goes to a public school and I go to an all girl's school for two reasons. The first one is because my mom thought it could offer more of an education, and second reason is that my dad didn't what me to go to school where there are boys._

_For the rest of the remaining days I've been practicing singing with my friend Catherine whenever we have time. When we're not I would be in my room practicing. Finally, it was a Friday and it was the night of the talent show. I was ready to got there was a full house. So I calmed myself by breathing in and out until I clam enough. My mother taught me that it clams the soul. My parents were there and Black Star but I didn't see him. So I guessed he was looking for the bathroom or something like that. Right before I got on stage my friend came over._

"_Hey Catherine, what do you have there?" I asked looking at a little container that's used to keep food in._

"_Oh, this is a treat that I made myself. I hope you like it." She said taking out a chocolate chip cookie._

"_Yay! I love chocolate chip!" I cheered, while grabbing one and eating it in delight._

"_I thought you would. They are special because I made them for my best friend." She told me._

"_These are so good." I commented._

"_Up next is Maka Albarn" I heard the announcer say. I finished my cookie and walked out on stage._

_**To Be Continue**_

* * *

**Sorry everyone. I had to go to the doctor's and get a check-up yesterday. My parents are wanted me to join some summer sports so that's why I had to go. Anyway sorry again for the update. I'm also sorry that I had to put this story into two parts. Here is the first part and the second one will be up soon. I would like to Thank You for the reviews you gave me. I guess that's all for now, until then I wish you the best. Bye~ :D**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Soul Eater or ANY of the songs that will be presented in this story or any further stories.**

**Warning: This story is rated T because of the high value of strong language and cursing. That is all. Thank you and enjoy!**

**~Welcome to the Band~**

**Chapter Six**

* * *

**Maka POV:**

"_Up next is Maka Albarn" I heard the announcer say. I finished my cookie and walked out on stage._

_The music started up and began to play then I started._

_**(Cinderella by Tata Young)**_  
_** Bold = Maka**_

_**When I was just a little girl,**_  
_**My momma used to tuck me into bed and she read me a story,**_  
_**It always was about a Princess in distress,**_

_Then it happened. Something I could never forget. My throat started to itch and I was couching because of it. I sounded horrible. People stared at me like I was an animal they never seen before. Then I tried to sing again. That was a bad choice to make._

_**And how a guy would save her and end up with the glory,**_  
_**I'd lie in bed and thin-**_

_I voice sounded very pitchy and stares worsened. Next thing I knew, I fell over something that was on stage and people, mostly students that went to school there laughed because of the fall. The music stopped but the laughter only got louder and louder. I got up off the stage and ran to the nearest exit with salty liquid forms coming out of my eyes. I could hear people calming down because I could Catherine singing. My mom ran out and saw me lying on the floor, trying to breath. My breathing started to become shorter and shorter until my world when black._

_**##~End of Flashback~##**_

**Soul POV:**

"Next thing I know, I'm in the hospital with my mom crying. My dad took Black Star home, so he doesn't know what happened on that night. Turns out that the cookie had something in it and made me had an asthma attack. The reason 'how or why' I got it is still unknown, but all I know is that every year I have to go to the doctor's and get tested to see if my asthma worsen. Of course I was able to go home after a week or so. Everything almost went back to normal, except for fear of getting laughed that in front of a stage. After that I know for a fact that I would never go up on a stage and sing again. I changed the way I act, the way I talked to people; I even changed my taste in music. That's how bad it was, but I still sing because I kept my mother's words in my heart and continue to sing by myself." She explained to me, while I was laying on the floor for some unknown reason. I wanted to ask what her mother's words were that kept her going all this time, but I didn't want to be rude and get into her personal life.

"Wow I never would have thought she go do something that far. But that still doesn't answer my question, why did she do it?" I asked looking at her with sympathy in my eyes. Maka sighed heavily and told continue to tell her story.

"Look, Catherine and I where great friends yes, but she was very cautious about things. If there was an opening for anything she would take it, but if there was anything in her way of that opening . . . she would get rid of it. After that day, I found out that there was a manager looking for a singer who could sing really well. Of course that was an opening for her and she knew that if people would have to choose between both of us, they would pick me over her. I was the object that was in her way of her dreams, so she did the only thing that could help her. So, she got rid of me."

"She would go that far just so she can have what she wants?" l asked myself, but when Maka nodded her head, I knew she heard me.

"She would do anything just to get what she wants. I'm surprise that she hasn't killed anyone yet." Maka replied looking out the window. Then something hit me and I just had to ask.

"Hey. Did Black Star and Catherine not meet or something, because when she was in the band they were good friends?" I asked her. She seemed confused but soon understands what I meant.

"I don't that they have ever met. I mean I talked about her a lot but I have never introduced them to one another. Why?"

"Just a question. So, have you always been a bookworm?" I asked her taking a good look around her living room. It was nothing but shelves filled with books to the brim. It almost looked like most of her house is a mini library. I looked at her and saw her glaring at the fact that I called her a bookworm.

"Yes, I've always been the one for books, but not this bad or not a much." I looked at her with a confused look on my face and she elaborated a little.

"I mean yes, I love books but I had a different hobby I use to do, but I stopped. Now I just do nothing but read books."

"You are such a nerd." She glared again. I put my hands in the air to indicate that I surrender. "Anyway what was your so called 'hobby' that you did?" I asked.

"Well . . . I use to play the guitar, but I stopped practicing on the day I made a fool of myself. I haven't played for almost two years, so I might be a little rusty." She said looking at her hands as if something on was them. "My mother use to play the guitar before she became a doctor. I loved the way it sounded when you strum each cord and would always listen to her play. So, she taught it to me when she didn't have time to play it anymore." She explained to me. Then an idea popped into my head.

"How about I make a deal with you?" I asked in a cheerful voice. She looked at me with a questionable expression and asked:

"What is your deal that is so great you said it in a chipper tone?"

"You said that you wouldn't join our band because of the stage fright thing, right?" She nodded and continued. "What if I helped you get over it, then would you join?" I finished while she was thinking about it. Then she opened her mouth to give me an answer.

"No."

"Yes, I knew you couldn't resist my offer- Wait! WHAT! WHAT DO YOU MEAN 'NO'!

"I mean 'no', simple as that."

"I think that you are misunderstanding what I'm trying to offer here. Would you please think it over and take in consideration of what this can benefit for you, an-"

"I have taken it in consideration and thought about it. I'm sorry nut my answer is no."

"Do you how many people would jump the chance to have this opportunity? No, wait let me rephrase that. Do you how many girls like you would jump off a cliff to talk to us. Imagine what they would do if they were in your position right now? Yet, you say 'no'." She looked at me and sighed.

"Alright, if you could make a miracle happen and somehow help me get over my fear, then and only then I will join your band. Sound good?" She finished explaining to me and stuck out her hand for me to shake. I nodded while grabbing her hand within in mine and shaking it firmly. "You know that I must warn you, that you are not the first person to try and help me. So, I'm going to ask you one question. What makes you any different from everybody else that's already tried to help?"

"Well that's easy. None of them are as cool or as sexy as me. That is one and the only great reason. Besides, this is Soul Eater we are talking about, lead singer of Lonely Shadows. Who wouldn't want to meet me?"

"You know, you sound exactly like Black Star but at least you can keep your voice down." I froze at the thought of it. I guess Black Star is starting to rub off of me. So uncool.

**Maka POV:**

Soul just stopped all of a sudden when I told him that he sounded like Black Star. It was quiet for a while when he finally moved and turned around to face me. Then he spoke in a different tone of voice, like he was a gentleman tone.

"Since you are now in the band-"

"Technically I'm not." I told him but he ignored me and kept on talking.

"-I think that it would good for you to meet the rest of the crew. So come on." He walked over to the door and placed his hand on the door knob. Soul started to turn the knob of my apartment door until,

_SLAM!_

The door opened and slammed into his face. On the other side of the now broken door stood Black Star.

"NO NEED TO FRET! YOUR GOD IS HERE! NOW YOU ALL MAY NOW BOW DOWN TO ME AND MY GODLYNESS-"

"MAKA CHOP!" I slammed one of my _many_ books onto Black Star's head so hard that he went into unconsciousness along with Soul. Who is also unconscious?

"I'm sorry about the door Maka. It's just when you left, Soul followed and Black Star, well . . . he got kicked out of the place almost twenty after. So he thought it would be a good idea to come a visit you. Now we're here." Tsubaki explained while bowing apology. I just sighed.

"Ow . . . What the hell was that?" I turned to see Soul come to. He was holding his face and groaning in pain.

"That Soul is Black Star paying for a new door." I said pointing to Black Star who was coming to as well.

"Whatever." He said getting up from the floor. Black Star jumped up and yelled at the top of his lungs.

"NO WAY! A GOD AS GREAT AS I DON'T HAVE TO PAY FOR A CHEEP DOOR THAT CAN WITHSTAND ME GREATNESS! BESIDES WHY WOULD I BUY SOMEONE AS FLAT-CHESTED AS YOU A DOOR? HAHAHA . . ."

"MAKA CHOP! MAKA CHOP! MAKA CHOP!" I slammed the biggest book I have in the apartment onto his head and knocking him into unconscious . . . again. Each _'Maka Chop' _contained with a different reason. The first one is for being loud by yelling and possibly giving a reason to file a complaint. Second, he refused to buy me a new door and the third is just because I wanted to do it for fun.

Then, we were all on our way for me along with Tsubaki to meet the rest of the crew members. After a while, Black Star was up and hyper as very, but the ride over was long and annoying. As if these were bad enough, just image how the rest are?

* * *

**A/N: I am so sorry for the really long wait. I was out of town for some camp thing. So yea . . . anyway, if you're wondering I couldn't get on the Internet because where I went for the week. The Internet was crappy and horrible. If you want to know where I was then I'll tell you. I went to Shonto, Kayenta, Chinle, Flagstaff, and all the way back to Phoenix. If you look it up, you'll see nothing but dirt road and little cities. You'll also know that I live in Phoenix, Arizona, if you were following. Oh, when I put a song in my story you'll notice that in parentheses is the song and the artist. That is so you as the reader will know. This song was a shout out to my friend 'The Blind Demoness'. Check her out on , and look at some of her pictures. ****Thank you for being pati****ent with me. I really appreciate it.**

**Thank you for all the reviews you guys give me. Until next time, this is a good-bye. Bye! ~:D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Soul Eater or ANY of the songs that will be presented in this story or any further stories.**

**Warning: This story is rated T because of the high value of strong language and cursing. That is all. Thank you and enjoy!**

**~Welcome to the Band~**

**Chapter Seven**

* * *

**Maka POV:**

On the ride there was loud because of the big mouth that Black Star had. About half way there he kept talking about how he will surpass God and how awesome he is, or how lucky we are to be able to bask in his presence. Until I couldn't take anymore and just knocked him out with one of my Maka Chop's for the rest of the ride. We got there within fifteen to twenty minutes tops, because it was almost across town. The car stopped and we all piled out, it was a pretty big house, not too big yet not too small either. I would say it was a good two story house at the most.

"Come on Tsubaki! I'll give you a tutor and show you around the house, because that is how awesome I am!"

"Okay." Tsubaki responded to Black Star in her gently voice of hers'. Soul and I just mutter a "Good luck. You'll need it." Soul started walking to the door right after the two already left, but I grabbed his arm to stop him from going any farther. He turned around with a question look and asked me:

"Are you okay?" I nodded but I just had to tell him.

"Hey? I know we don't know a whole lot about each other but I feel like I can trust you." This seemed to catch his attention, because he turned around fully to face me. I looked to the ground and continued. "It's about what I told you earlier. I don't want you to tell anyone about what I told you, and I mean no one. You can't tell anyone what happened between me and Catherine. They'll find out in given time. Also, you _cannot_ tell Black Star about my mother being dead. It will crush him." I look up at him with the last sentence. He nodded like he understood what I meant. "You have to promise me you won't tell. Nobody knows, not even Tsubaki knows. You have to keep to yourself. Please."

For some reason I felt as if I could trust him with anything which is weird because I don't normally trust men. Maybe it because he's not considered a man, I mean he looks more like a teenager and people think that teens are still children. That probably why . . . I don't know . . . I mean we just meant and I don't know him as well as I know Black Star . . . Now Black Star, that's what you call a boy . . . I started to laugh at the thought.

"Are you okay?" I snapped my mind back to Soul who was looking at me like I had something on my face . . . Maybe I do. I started to wipe my face and Soul face expression got more questionable than funny. "Maka are you okay?" I turned back to him and nodded. He gave me a nod back but it was more of an uncertain one. "Alright I won't tell anybody anything. But why can't you tell Black Star?" Soul asked and I sighed. _'Better tell him now.'_

"Because when Black Star's parents died for a break in, he had no one. He was an older brother that I never had and so we took him in until we could find someone to care for him. When we moved, my mother thought it would be best to leave him here. My parents had some nice friends that would be glad to take him. Their names were Sid Barett and Mira Nygus. You may know them, but they always wanted a son because for some reason they couldn't have one of their own. Black Star and I were really close. We could read each other like the back of our hands. My mother was really close to him as well. So if he found out that she gone, he'll be devastated. You can't tell him under and circumstances." Plus you can't tell him that I told you. He doesn't like talking about it much." I told him. He nodded and then spoke:

"I promise that I won't tell anyone about anything you told me." He said and held out his hand. I smiled and took within own and shake it. I smiled at him and he smiled back at me which made mine brighten up even more. Then we heard at _'crash'_ and someone yelling something about ruining the symmetry. Then another _'crash'_ sound was heard. I look at Soul who just sighed and walked towards the house were the noise is coming from.

"What are they doing this time?" I heard him ask. I think that it was mostly to himself though.

We reached the door and then came another crash along with some screaming. I looked at the door with curious expression. Soul opened the door with a sigh, and then some girl with short blond hair ran behind Soul when he walked in. Looks like she's trying to hide from someone but I didn't care much for it. The thing that caught my attention was a mess all over the room, or what I thought was the living room, but I could be wrong. There were broken pots that are used to hold plants in but no plants inside, just soil. The floor is white tile, or was white thanks to the soil that is all over the floor. There was scrunched up rug on the floor and it had a spot that was . . . wet? That's odd I don't see any water nearby that could've done it or anything cups, containers of some sort that could transfer any liquid. There was furniture that looked like it was moved in any order. There was two entry ways from the room and two sets of stairs on either side the room and a sliding down on the other end across from us.

"Soul, it's nice of you to come home. Do you know where Patty is? I can't seem to find her." Another girl asked, but this time she had longer blond hair and a little darker than the other, who is currently hiding behind Soul trying not to laugh. Now that I've seen them a little more, they look like they could be twins, but I can't really tell who the taller one is. I guess she saw me because she walked towards me and stuck out her hand. "Hi, I'm Elizabeth Thompson, but people call me Liz for a shorter term. I would love it if you could meet my younger twin sister Patty."

"I'm Maka, Maka Albarn. Oh, meeting you, I feel like I already seen her." I said. She gave me a confuse look and then turned to Soul who just smiled. I think he gets what I meant to said.

"What?" She said. Clearly she doesn't get it. Soul just gesture behind him and mouthed "Patty is behind me." I think she got it because she made an "o" form with her mouth and nodded at the same time. "I guess since Patty isn't here, Black Star is going to have the last of the ice cream." She said pretending to look around. Then Patty came out from where she was hiding and ran to the direction of the kitchen, I guess. "Sorry about her, she my younger sister that I was talking about."

"It's no problem, but if you don't mind me asking, why is your living room like . . . this?" I said opening my arms to show her the messy room.

"Oh that, yea, Black Star thought that it would be cool and side across the room using rug. So he moved the furniture and he was mange to succeed but hit one of the pots that I was trying to grow to give this room some style. Kidd walked in and saw the mess. He then had a breakdown and cried on the floor that the symmetry was ruined, that's why there is a wet spot on the rug right there." Liz explained and point to the spot on the rug. "Patty came in and thought it was fun to break stuff so she started to break more and . . . that's how you got this." She finished off. I just looked at her with a smile of uncertainly, then thought of this 'Kidd' person.

"Who's Kidd?" I asked trying to figure it all out. Soul just sighed shook his head.

"Oh! Follow me and I'll introduce him to you." I said grabbing my wrist and started dragging me.

"I don't think I have much of a choice do I?" I said sarcastically, but more to me than anyone else. Soul just followed us into another room that was smaller than the past room we left. It looked like a boy was putting away plates, no, that wasn't it, more like he was organizing them.

"Hey, Kidd, looks like Soul brought someone home with him too." I blushed and looked up to Soul who had a light pink line on his face, but not as bad as mine.

"Does the girl have black hair and is taller than Soul, too?" I think he's talking about Tsubaki.

"No, this one is shorter than Soul and has blond hair. . . Plus it's in pigtails . . ." Liz said in a playful voice. I turned back to the boy who stopped what he was doing, turning around to look at me. Then a smile appeared on his face. I have a bad feeling about this.

"Of course he would, I mean look at her she's so symmetrical! Do you know difficult it is to find someone who perfectly symmetrical!" He yelled, who I am now informed is Kidd. I looked at Liz and she just smiled, then to Soul who head was down. I turned back to Kidd and smiled.

"Hi, I'm Maka Albarn." I put my hand out for him to take, which he did. His smile got bigger.

"Even your smile is symmetrical."

"Oh, t-thank you?" I said unsure of what to do next.

"I'm sorry. I'm Death the Kidd. Kidd for short, and might I say you look very symmetrical. You're-" Liz cuts him off.

"Kid this is exactly the reason why you can't get a girlfriend. So don't go and ruin it for Soul. Got it?" I started to blush again. They thought I was his . . . girlfriend . . . I turned to Soul who was now blushing, but again, not as bad as me.

"Well, sorry for trying to give a compliant to a girl who has great symmetry. I mean it's not easy to find a girl like that." Kid replied. I just looked at the two in wonder while the two argued. Then someone grabbed my wrist and pulled my out of the room. I saw that it was Soul.

"Sorry about that, Kidd has an OCD problem with symmetry. So don't worry if you thought he was trying to insult you or something." He said while leading me somewhere.

"You do know that we left them thinking that were a couple instead of why I'm actually here."

"Eh, they'll find out sooner or later. Now come on."

"Where are we going?" I asked. He just smiled and turned to face me.

"I'm giving you a tour of the house." Was his simple reply, I smiled while we made our way to our first stop.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I didn't update sooner. Anyway, I hoped you liked it. Hey, I would like to try something, you guys wouldn't mind would you. You don't have to participate if you don't want to. So, in the reviews I would like you to say who your favorite female and male singers are. For example my favorite singers:**

**Favorite Male Singer: Eminem**

**Favorite Female Singer: Lady Gaga**

**Like I said you don't have to participate if you don't to. I'm just a curious person. Oh, if you are one of the people who has been following my story form the beginning, than I want to inform you what Catherine looks like in Chapter Five. If you don't want to look all the way back to Chapter Five to see, then it's right here.**

**What Catherine Looks Like: _She has dark, curly, shoulder length brown hair with light brown eyes. Her light skin matching with her light blue shirt, black skirt uniform, and white shoes to match._**

**That is actually what is says in the Chapter. ****Thank you all for the wonderful reviews. By the way, if you're wondering if this is a slow growing story then yes it is. I think that's all for now, until we all meet again, this is good-bye. Bye!~ :D**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Soul Eater or ANY of the songs that will be presented in this story or any further stories.**

**Warning: This story is rated T because of the high value of strong language and cursing. That is all. Thank you and enjoy!**

**~Welcome to the Band~**

**Chapter Eight**

* * *

**Maka POV:**

The first stop was a good size studio that Soul told me where the band practices. Second were the rooms of my new band mates slept. We passed a room that said 'Manager/Teacher'. It got me curious, so I asked him while he was trying to tell me something.

"Hey Soul, who is you manager?" I asked.

"That is Professor Franken Stein, or just Stein. Maybe you know him, anyways he's also our teacher, since were homeschooled."

"Homeschooled? I would have never thought a band as great as yours, or so you say it is, would be homeschooled. I mean most kids your age would love to go to a school where they would get noticed, but yours is not. Why is that?"

**Soul POV:**

Maka just asked why we were all homeschooled so I gave her an answer. "Well, we tried it for the first or second year since we became famous, and wanted for things to go back to normal, but it never was the same. Students who would bully us or chicks that would never talk to us would change their attitude. They would act so different around us. I didn't feel comfortable so I asked to be homeschool if possible. Lucky Kidd's father is the principal of a school called the DWMA. So he pulled some strings and got us Stein as a teacher." When I was done explaining she had a face expression shock, like she just found out that I'm pregnant or something. Ok, maybe I'm exaggerating but still it could've looked like that. "Hey Maka, is something wrong?"

"Uh, oh, it's just that I never thought you would be a DWMA student. I mean they have a greatest knowledge out there. Plus knowing that Kidd is the principal's son, I can only image how amazingly smart your teacher is. He must be one of the best." She said with a big bright smile on her face. _What a bookworm._

"MAKA CHOP!" All I saw was a book in her right hand that must have been close to five to six hundred pages, and I'm not exaggerating this time.

"Ow! What was that? And for what was that for?" I asked holding my head while it throbbed in pain.

"A. That was a called a Maka Chop, my best self-defense weapon. And B. It was for calling me a bookworm, whom, I might point out, am not. I'm just a person who has a liking for books." She said with her arms crossed, sating on one foot, and had a pout on her face looking the other direction above me. Then I understood what I had just said. I got up and dusted myself off.

"Called it what you what but in _my_ book that's what you call a bookworm." I told her. She turned her head to give me a death glare. I smiled. "Besides what so special about the DWMA, it's not you go to that school anyway . . . Wait do you?"

"Um, funny story about that, you see, since that school is like super expensive and I'm not really in the money making family. My father decided to get a job there since he and my mother went to that school when they were younger. I guess my dad and the principal are close and he gave my dad a job as the vice principal when we moved back here." She told me. I looked at her and she just smiled shyly.

"So you're basically a student of the DWMA?" I asked she nodded her head. "Well alright then, on the next part of our tour." I turned around and began walking towards another section of the house. When we were done with that, I decided to go to the living room so she could ask any questions that were on her mind. Of course the rest of group were also in there so I thought it would be a perfect opportunity for her to get to know everybody else a little more better.

**Maka POV:**

Soul lead me back the living room, only this time the mess from earlier was cleaned up. Everyone was sitting in the living talking to each other and laughing from jokes someone said. When we walked in everybody stopped what they were doing and looked at us.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Soul and his new girlfriend Maka. How was th-" Liz was cut off by Black Star.

"What Soul and Maka are dating? Well if that's the case, Soul I think we need to have a little guy-to-guy talk later." Everybody looked at Black Star and was shock at how over protective he was. All he did was keep an eye on Soul. I sighed and shook my head. I swear he can act like my father sometimes.

"Yea, did they not tell you? I mean it is obvious, don't you think?" Liz said to him. Then Black Star said something back and soon it turned into a fight between Liz and Black Star about who's right. Soul leaned close to me so he could whisper in my ear.

"You know how I said that they would find out sooner or later?" I nodded at his question. "I think that it's a lot sooner than later." He said, I nodded and we both turned our attention back to the fight or more like argument.

"I said that their not dating!"

"Well, I say that they are and should be! You ha-"

"Hey! Guys stop!" Soul cut off Liz before she could finish her sentence. "Maka and I are _not _dating, she not my girlfriend or anything like that. She's here bec-"

"Wait, you two aren't dating? Then why did you tell me you were?" Liz asked cutting Soul off from wait he was saying. Soul shook his head.

"No Liz, I didn't say anything about Maka being girlfriend. You made that assumption by yourself, and told Kidd that too." Soul explained.

"So then why-" (Liz)

"HAHAHAHA! TOLD YOU THAT THEY WEREN'T DATING! THE GREAT BLACK STAR IS ALWAYS RIGHT BECAUSE I WILL SURPASS GOD HIMSELF! HAHAHAHA-" (Black Star)

"SHUT UP BLACK STAR! I'M TRYING TO SPEAK!" (Liz)

"A GOD LIKE ME SHALL NOT BE SILENCE BY NOBODY, FOR I WILL-" (Black Star)

"MAKA . . . ." (Maka)

"Oh crap . . ." (Black Star)

"CHOP!" (Maka)

_Thump (Black falls unconscious)_

"Black Star!" (Tsubaki)

"Hahaha! Did you see how he just fell down! Hahaha!" (Patty)

"That's nice Patty." (Kidd)

"Poor guy, he didn't even have a chance to run. Anyway you were saying Liz?" (Soul)

"I was trying to say before I was rudely interrupted, and I'm trying not to be rude or anything, I'm just curious, if Maka isn't Soul's girlfriend then why is she here?" (Liz)

"Maka is here because she's going to fill in for the Cat-Karla. And I know you all agreed that too." Soul said.

"Wait, what? I didn't agree to anything." Liz protested.

"Sure you did. Remember that voice we _all _heard at the karaoke place thiny?" They nodded. "Well this is the owner of that voice." Soul said pointing a finger at me at the last sentence.

"Wait how do you know that I sang there? I wasn't even on stage or anything." I asked realizing that I was in a booth the whole time. "I was in a booth the whole time. I one that Tsubaki . . ." I trailed off knowing that Tsubaki did something. I turned to her and asked. "Tsubaki what did you do?" She smiled shyly but answered.

"I might have tricked you into thinking that you were just singing in a booth." She started to laugh nervously. I pulled out a book, ready to hit her until she spoke up again, only this time speaking very fast. "Look, I mean listen, you really don't need to look, but what I'm trying to say is that you were having no fun. I felt guilty for bring you to a place that you most likely didn't want to be, but you were just so lonely and I felt bad." I started walking towards her while she backed up with every step I took. "I knew you had a great voice and I also knew that you had a problem so I asked the DJ if there way for you to sing without anyone knowing who you are. So he suggested the booth and to pick a number between one and fifteen. I chose one obviously and he told me to tell or signal him when you were ready. Which I did-"

"That's why I saw you giving a thumps up to the DJ. It makes perfect sense." Soul said realizing why she was doing something like that. (A/N: Remember? It was in chapter two.)

* * *

**A/N: Alright there you go, Chapter Eight! Yay! Anyway, I read your comments and was pretty surprise about the amount of people actually reviewed for their favorite artist. It made me happy. Now I got question for you this time. For you guys who watched, read, or even looked at Death City should know what I'm talking about. So here is the question:**

**What year does Soul Eater take place?**

**I'm asking you because I honestly don't know myself. So I want to see if you guys would have a clue. Now let's see . . . Oh yea! If you were wondering what why the characters names are in parentheses is because you wouldn't get lost during the whole argument. So yea . . . I guess that all the information I have to give. Hmmm . . . Nope nothing. All well, it'll come to me later.**

**I would like to thank all the readers out there who took their time out of the day or night to read my mess of a story. It means a lot. Thank You and I hope you Enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing (more like typing) it. This is a good-bye until I see you all again. Bye!~ :D**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Soul Eater or ANY of the songs that will be presented in this story or any further stories.**

**Warning: This story is rated T because of the high value of strong language and cursing. That is all. Thank you and enjoy!**

**~Welcome to the Band~**

**Chapter Nine**

* * *

**Maka POV:**

"You saw me?"

"You saw her?" I asked after Tsubaki asked the same question. I turned back to Tsubaki and she just smiled, trying to be as innocent as possible. "Continue." I said gritting my teeth together so I wouldn't l at her.

"So he tuned in on the booth and put you on the speakers for everyone to hear. I thought it was a flawless plan. That was until I found out that Soul and Black Star were looking for someone to replace some old band member." I was surprised and still a little mad, so I Maka chopped the closes person next to me. Sorry Soul. It was for a good cause.

"Ow, ow, ow, ow," He said under his breath and gave me a death glare. "What the hell was that for?" He asked holding his head that now had a dent in it.

"Sorry, I just couldn't bring myself to hit Tsubaki. So I hit the closes person next to me, which was you." He didn't look happy. He looked madder than the first time I hit him . . . Maybe because this time it wasn't his fault. "Did I say I was sorry?" He just sighed deeply.

"Why don't I just introduce you to everyone a little better?" Soul said while having a face that said "Breath in, breath out". Then Soul gestures over to Liz and Patty. "You know Liz and Patty are right?" I nodded so he could continue. "They are the stylist. They are the ones who do make-up, clothing, and hair. A little piece of advice, since you're a girl, Liz will attack you she doesn't like what you wear." I turned my head to Liz to see her smiling devilishly and nodding. I don't know if I should feel thankful for a friend who watching me or worried to the fact that I might get tackled for wearing something wrong.

Next he pointed to Black Star who was starting to stir but still not completely conscious. "Black Star is our drummer, third male vocalist, and he plays the bass guitar which he can fill in for Kidd. Kidd here plays the bass guitar, second male vocalist, and plays the piano when needed. I'm the lead singer, first male vocalist, piano, and guitar, mostly lead. You my friend are the female vocalist; of course we will need to work on your little kink. You also said that you knew how to play the guitar so you will be playing mostly lead guitar. We probably need to help you out there too."

"No, I can play the guitar on stage."

**Soul POV:**

"What? But I thought you said that you had-"

"Yes, when I sing but I didn't say anything about the guitar. I can play that without freezing up, but I'm a little rusty. It's been almost two years since I touched it. So I might need a little bit of time to practice. Other than that I can play." Maka said cutting into my sentence.

"That's great! You just need to practice and you're good. Okay I think we can make this work. That way we can help you out with your stage fright at the same time." I turned away from Maka and face the rest of my group. Who by the way is completely lost, except Tsubaki who is following and Black is still out, but is waking up. Damn, she must have hit him hard. No wonder why he's traumatized when Kid carries around any thick books.

"Tsubaki, I need you to fit the rest of the group in." I said facing her. She nodded and gathered everyone around. Turning back to Maka, I asked: "Okay Maka, we have a gig in two more weeks, do you think that you can relearn or reteach yourself how to play again?"

"I think that I can, but I'm going to need a little bit of help, I kind of forgot some of the strings."

"That's fine; I can help you since you will be playing the same position as me." I reassured her. She smiles and nodes her head.

**Author, Narrator, or Whatever POV:**

When Black Star awoke, Tsubaki started explaining to the rest of the group what's happening. Maka and Soul were going over the setting for the Maka's lessons before the gig. While everyone was busy with their own things, they fail to notice that a certain purple hair woman walking in the living room.

"Hey guys, nya! Whatcha' doing?" The purple headed woman asks.

"Oh, it's you Blair. Nice of you to show" Kidd said gentlemanly.

"So, what does the world think of us?" Soul asked the woman that is now known as Blair. She had golden color cat-like eyes, a dark shade was lavender purple, and wore a dark blue, almost black color T-shirt that said 'Lonely Shadows' in white lettering. Along with fade light blue jeans that stop a little lower than her mid-thigh and white heels.

"It's the same as always. You know the usual, 'Black Star is an awesome drummer. Soul has a wonderful voice. Kidd has nice looking hair. Why did Karla have to leave the band?' You know stuff like that." Blair said in the examples in a girly voice. She was looking at everyone and saw Black Star standing next to a tall girl with long black hair in a ponytail. Then saw another girl who's shorter than the first girl. She had ashy hair that was in two pigtails, standing next to Soul.

"Hello, I'm Blair." The cat like woman introduced herself to the two teens. "And who might you too be?"

"It's very nice to meet you Blair-chan. My name is Tsubaki." She said give a little bow at the end of her introduction. Blair just gave a wave and faced Maka.

"Hello, I'm Maka. It's nice to meet you as well." Maka said and giving Blair a hand shake.

Maka, Tsubaki," Kidd said to get their attention. "Blair here is an advertiser. She asks for people on their option on our band. If our fans have a problem or any suggestions within the option, Blair comes and tells us and we try to fix it. But there has to be a certain amount number of fans to say the give their option on it, or else we don't do anything about it. For example: Blair has gotten a lot of request saying that they want Karla back in the band. So we had to do something about that. Until we heard you sing." Kidd explained to us. (A/N: In this story Blair is not a whore, stripper, slut, or anything like that. Sorry for the readers who wanted her to be like that way.)

"Yeah, thanks a lot Tsubaki." Maka said giving her a glare. Tsubaki just laughed nervously.

"Oh, come on Maka, give Tsubaki a break. It not she knew we were there." Liz said trying to calm down Maka.

"Fine." Maka said then looked at her watch. "I think that I should be getting home now. I need to go prepare dinner."

"Maybe, I can take you home?" Soul asked Maka

"Sure, since you already know where I live." Maka answered then faced Black Star. And you, you own me a new door." She pointed that the blue hair boy.

"A GOD LIKE ME OWES SOMEONE LIKE YOU NOTHING! IN FACT YOU OWE YOUR GOD SOMETHING INSTEAD!" Black Star yelled.

"MAKAAAA . . ."

Okay! Okay! I'll get you a new door! Just stop hitting me!" Black Star yelled while holding his shielding his head for protection.

"Thank you." Maka said in a cheerful voice with a smirk of victory.

"Wow, who knew a book could make someone like Black Star agree to pay for anything." Liz said shocked that Black Star gave in so easily.

"Well, I guess you learn something new every day, and in this case, it's to never mess with Maka." Kidd pointed out, only to get nods from the rest of the group.

"Oh, come on guys it can't be _that_ bad." Maka said defending herself.

"Have you ever got hit by that thing?" Soul asked.

"Um, no, but I always saw my mom used it on my dad, and he turned out alright . . . somewhat alright." Maka said.

"Whatever. Come on let me take you home." Soul said walking towards the door.

"Well, it was nice meeting all of you. I really enjoyed hanging out with you all." Maka said also walking to the exit. She smiled and gave them all a waved before she closed the front door.

Outside Maka heard something start and revved rather loudly. She turned towards the source of the noise and saw Soul smiling on an orange painted motorcycle.

She looked at it and smiled. "This is a joke, right?" Okay enough joking around and get your car." Maka said.

"What joke? This is my ride. I don't have a car, but something much cooler." Soul said mentioning his orange vehicle.

"I AM NOT GETTING ON THAT THING! DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE?" Maka screamed at him, but Soul's smile turned into a big smirk.

"Come on. She won't bite." Soul said in a childish voice.

"Oh, so now it's a she. Why am I not surprise." Maka snapped back, crossing her arms across her chest, and turning a different direction.

"Just get on the bike." Soul demanded Maka who is acting like a child.

"No. I like to be alive you know." Maka replied, still not moving.

"Look, do you want to get home? Yes or no?" Soul asked. "Last chance."

"Fine!" Maka said finally giving in. She hopped on the bike and tried to grab onto something. She found metal bars, but was unsure if it would keep her from falling.

"Unless you want to fall off, I suggest that you hold on to me." Soul said with a huge grin.

"You would _love_ that wouldn't you?" Maka said sarcastically. Soul chuckled.

- # * * * # -

Soul and Maka finally reach her house, after what seemed like forever in Maka's opinion. She walked up to her apartment room, with Soul following right behind her, because that's what _cool_ guys like him do. Once they reach her door, Maka invited Soul for some refreshments. He accepted and she unlocked her door only to be tackled by her father.

Maka! My dear angel, where have you been? Papa missed you so much!" Maka father, Spirit cried while hugging his daughter into a death grip.

"Somewhat alright?" Soul said mocking her words on her father that she said earlier.

"P-papa . . . I-I can't b-breathe . . ." Maka said with little air she had left. Her father let her go while glaring at Soul by the doorway.

"Maka, who's this?" Spirit asked losing all of his childish voice, only to be replaced with a fatherly tone.

"I'm Soul Eater."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait. But I hoped you enjoyed it. I was out of town camping and then went straight to Las Vegas for a concert. If you like "Warrant" or "Skid Row" band then you know what I'm talking about. If you know any of these songs then you should know the bands.**

**_-Skid Row-_**

**1. 18 and Life (Personal Favorite)**  
**2. I Remember You**  
**3. Youth Gone Wild**

_**-Warrant-**_

**1. Cherry Pie (Personal Favorite)**  
**2. Heaven**  
**3. Sometimes She Cries**

**Anyway, if you ****ever heard of them, go listen to them. That's only if you're into 'Rock' or 'Alternative Rock'. I can't wait for the next one. The next concert is going to be "Twisted Sisters"! Also, listen to a song called "Still Counting by Volbeat" **_**Warning: This song WILL contain STRONG LANGUAGE!**_

**Moving on, I would like to say "Thank You for the reviews that all of you have given me. I really appreciate it." Well until next time, good-bye. Bye!~ :D**


End file.
